


Stung

by DemonDeepFried



Series: Drabbles [31]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Stung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonDeepFried/pseuds/DemonDeepFried
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt doesn't care if you're stung, if you're seizing, if you're going to turn as your memories come back. All that he cares about is that you wake up in his arms, not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stung

“Y/N, Y/N, come on, listen to me,” Newt tried desperately, watching helplessly as you seized on the bed they had put you on. Your eyes were squeezed shut and you were whimpering between convulses. “Please, Y/N,” Newt pleaded, his voice husky and cracking.

Thomas bit his lip and looked between the two of you, clearly feeling out of place as Newt sobbed over your fitting body. But nevertheless, he took a ginger step forward and rested a palm on Newt’s shoulder, suggesting in a soothing voice, “Mate, maybe you should go get some rest. It’s past nightfall and I know Alby has work for you in the morning.”

But Newt shook his blond head and wouldn’t stand up from his kneeling position beside you. “I can’t leave her,” he admitted, not turning away from watching you. “If she wakes up alone…” He left the sentence unfinished because the chances that you would wake up and notice anything at all wasn’t in your favour.

“Newt…” Thomas started, sighing and patting his friend on the shoulder. “I’m going to bring you some food, OK?”

Absently, Newt nodded. His hand was still clutched in yours. It was then that your eyes flew open and you let out a long, loud and heart breaking scream.

“Y/N!” Newt shouted, getting to his feet and trying to push you back into bed when you sat up suddenly, fighting him and trying to get away. “Y/N! Calm down! It’s me, alright? It’s Newt.”

Distantly, he managed to catch your eye and held it. Unwilling to lose your attention, he cupped your cheek with one hand and searched your eyes- which he could see now were becoming more and more bloodshot. 

“I-I,” you struggled to say. “I remember…”

Frowning, Newt asked quietly and apprehensively, “What do you remember?”

With a shuddering gasp, you cried, “Everything,” and Newt embraced you in his arms, rocking you quietly, promising to himself that no matter what the poison did to you, he would never let you go.


End file.
